The Kid at School
by Dark-Grey-Wolf
Summary: FIRST FANFIC Humphrey the new kid at High school has no parents and has been living on his own for some time and now he is in for a year of trouble because of 3 person - GARTH - the high school Bully and his friends! WILL INVOLVE VIOLENCE AND GUNS THAT HUMPHREY OWNS
1. Chapter 1

A/N

FIRST EVER FANFIC! IF YOU HATE IT SAY SO AND HOW I COULD MAKE IT BETTER!

WILL INVOLVE GUNS( : "I like guns") AND WILL HAVE VIOLENCE

TO THE STORY

Chapter 1: The Flashback and the Tragedy! ( :'( )

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Humphrey the stupid, little, weak omega" said Garth as he, Candu and Hutch was beating the Blood out of him LITERALLY! This was Humphrey's normal day in school.

Humphrey was just accepting the beating and just staring into space until one girl caught his attention, Kate Evens the most popular girl in high school her parents were rich with at least 5 million in their bank, her parents being Eve Evens and Winston Woods. They decided to keep their original names just so it can remind them of the time they were married.

Kate was just staring looking pleased with herself, only because it was Kate who called these three on Humphrey because he apparently has a picture of her in the Changing rooms half naked!

"THIS WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO TAKE PICTURES OF NAKED GIRLS, YOU PEDO" Cando shouted before laying one last punch on the side of Humphrey's head rendering him unconscious. "CANDO! I SAID I WANTED TO KNOCK HIM OUT!" "Sorry Garth, i did not think i hit him that hard." Cando replied a bit afraid of Garth K.O him out as well.

"Garth, can you give me this perverts phone please?" Kate asked in a little girls voice knowing full well garth loves it when she speaks like that. "Sure kate" Garth said trying to find Humphrey's phone. but what he found Scared him so bad he fainted. "What now?" Kate asked as she walked over to humphreys semingly lifeless body and also seeing what had made Garth faint. In Humphrey's Coats inside pocket was a Beretta 21A Bobcat that shoots 6.35mm bullet.

Meanwhile in humphrey's unconscious dream:

"Mum where are we heading today?" a small 10 yr old Humphrey asked very excited of going outside again. "No where today sorry hun." His mother replied before shutting the door to the outside world and carrying humphrey to a small hidden room with a piece of paper that had instructions on it. "But mum?" "SHHHH just hide!" she replied before shutting the little door.

All humphrey could here was the door being bashed down and gunshots being fired and very loud screams!  
>Then Nothing!<br>There was Silence!  
>No sound!<br>No breathing!  
>No Nothing!<br>Then the Most gruesome sound he would ever hear! The sound of someone Decapitating someone else!  
>All humphrey could think of what just happened!<br>BANG the sound of the door being slammed shut again!

Humphrey then saw the page of Instructions and started to read it, It read:

_Dear Humphrey,_

_If you are reading this then we are very sorry for you! your Parents have just been killed BUT if you follow these instructions you will live a happy life and hopefully never have to use what is in the box to the left._

1 ) ALWAYS carry these two guns with you at all times EVEN IN SCHOOL  
>2 ) DO NOT TRUST ANYONE only 1 man Winston Woods<br>3 ) Find him and tell him your name he will know what to do!  
>4 ) when you are starting High School go to the Bank and go to the deposit box of 1954 and open it and enjoy what loot you will now have! Code is 1937 ENJOY<p>

_LOVE your Mother and Farther XXXXXXXXXXXXX WE LOVE YOU HUMPHREY!_

And that is just what he did! he found winston and he gave humphrey a house already bought and then humphrey went to the bank and found the box and opened it, He was shocked in their was at least 8 Million most in 100 dollar notes and some which were for humphrey to take and use as change in 5 and 10s.

Back to Kate's P.O.V

"What the..?" i said to myself and just before humphrey was taken away i grabbed the gun and hid it in my bag. "i think i shall ask him why he has this" i thought as i walked away.

TIME SKIP end of day

"Humphrey!" i heard my name called and turned around to be face to face with Kate! "Oh kate, why do you hate me?! and where the heck is my gun that i had in my coat" i thought, "what?" i said. "I want to speak with you in private" "ok? where shall we talk?" "follow" was all she said. so i followed her around to an ally beside the school and i was starting to get a bit worried "Ok humphrey we are here" "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" i asked still a bit worried and scared.  
>"THIS!" She shouted as she took out MY Beretta 21A Bobcat gun and shown me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!? THAT NOT YOURS! GIVE IT BACK!" i half shouted and whispered! "NO why do you have it?" she looked as if she was really pissed off "its none of your business" "FINE TELL ME NOW" she shouted as she aimed at me and put her finger on the triger"STOP! DONT! THAT IS A REAL BULLET THAT CAN KILL" I shouted but not too loud to draw anyone elses attention."Really?!" she said in a sarcastic manor"YES NOW STOP" i said "NOT UNTIL I GET AN ANSWEAR" this got me pissed, i was not about to reveal my family past because of one girl with a gun at my face, so i just knelt down lifted up my trouser leg and pulled out a Walther PP Pistol and aimed it at her "NOW STOP THIS, NOW!" i Shouted very loud and then saw a few people on their phones "Most likely calling the Police" I thouht.<p>

Kate's P.O.V

"NOW STOP THIS, NOW!" i heard humphrey shout. "WOW, he has never shouted before" i said to my self quietly, i was now becoming scared and started to shake a little, i could tell humphrey knew i was scared because he partially lowered his gun a little, i started to think "is he serious about these bullets? nah, he's lying! OH GOD WHAT IF HE ISN'T? well i don't want to be caught with a gun in my hand and go to prison for attempted murder" "Here" i said as as i gave him back his gun and started to walk away and imidiantly saw Humphrey run past and run down the street and then stop at my house, i started running as well just in time to see humphrey knock on the door and winston answear. i ducked behind a bush and listened in on their talk.

"Do NOT tell kate about my past!"  
>"Yes Humphrey"<br>"Good Now i got to go, oh and tell Kate not to touch me again without my permission"  
>"Right, will do"<p>

then Humphrey walked over the road to his house and i wondered "How come i only ever see him go in there?" i said outloud without realising,  
>"He does not want anyone to Know! now i got to talk to you!" i heard my dad say and i saw him going inside"OK" i said in a depressed voice because i knew what my dad wanted to talk about. "Damn I did not delete that picture"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ummm I dont know what to write here!

Any whoooo...

TO THE STORY

Humphrey's P.O.V

"oh and tell kate not to touch me again without my permission!"  
>"Right, will do" I heard Winston say before i turned around and crossed the street.<br>"GOD HE IS SO ANNOYING, when he wants to be" i thought

As i was about to walk across the road i caught the sight by a tan coloured thing in the bushes and knew that was kate.  
>"why does my life have to be so hard!" i sighed to myself, and walked across the street to my own house.<br>I was just about to close my door when i saw kate walk into her house with her head hanging low, and closed my door.  
>"Well i'm going to bed" and that is just what i did.<p>

Kate's P.O.V

I entered my house with my head hanging low and closed the door.

"Now kate" i looked up and saw my dad sitting in a chair,  
>"HE HAS GUNS AND AIMED AT ME" i shouted<p>

"WHO HAS GUNS, I WILL KILL THEM! FIRST I WILL CUT OUT THEIR EYEBALLS AND HANG THEN ON A STICK THEN TAKE THEIR GUNS AND SHOOT WHAT IS LEFT OF THEIR BODY" My mother Eve who shouted running into the room and checking if i have any cuts.

"HUMPHREY MUM! HUMPHREY HAS GUNS!"I SHOUTED  
>"WHAT ILL KILL HIMM" Eve SHOUTED STORMING OUT THE DOOR<p>

Humphrey's P.O.V

"...KILL HIMM" i Heard Eve Scream as she ran at my house  
>"OH CRAP" I said and reached for my gun and aimed to the right of my front door<br>BANG my door fell down  
>"STOP OR ILL SHOOT" I shouted at Eve who was looking Pissed and Frighted at the same time.<p>

Then she charged at me and i lowered my gun to her leg and fired,BANG.  
>Then all i see is eve fall down screaming in pain and then BAM<br>A hard tan coloured furred hand punched me in the face so hard i fell back unconscious.

Kate's P.O.V

i just punched humphrey and he fell back unconscious and his gun was aimed at his stomach and when he hit the floor the gun went off sending a bullet through his body and hitting on of his lungs.

"OH GOD" i screamed as i saw the Blood Pouring out of Humphrey  
>"DAD CALL THE PARAMEDICS" I shouted at my dad who was sorting out my mother.<p>

10 Mins later and My mother and Humphrey were taken to Jasper Hospital my mother screaming less than she was due to the painkillers and humphrey on the brink of death! his breathing was shallow and fast and was still unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN  
>2 Down And I have no idea how many left.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

:D NEW CHAPTER I HATE SCHOOL :'( They make me do work! :''''''(

Humphreys P.O.V

I woke with a Bad Headache and a very sore pain in my stomach area and in a bed in a room with a beeping noise, I looked around and realised where I was, even though I had only been her one time before I still recognised where I was... I was in Jasper Hospital hooked up to a heart monitor.  
>Then<br>A nurse walked in and saw me awake,  
>"Finally, you are awake." she said in an annoyed tone.<br>"How long have I been Out?" I replied thinking I was just asleep for about a day.  
>"About 1 week" she replied back like it was nothing, to say i was shocked was an understatement,<br>"What happened?" I asked the nurse.  
>"I don't know but she will tell you" she said walking out and pointing to a Tan furred wolf standing at the room door.<p>

"Kate!?" I asked Shocked  
>"Yeah, it's me" she replied a little angry and depressed,<br>"Well, what happened?" I asked,  
>"Well" she said coming in and sitting down in a chair beside my bed which I instantly went for something to defend my self with, which happened to be a pair of nurses scissors beside my bed.<br>"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you!" she said and I was hesitant at first but I did put the Scissors down and relaxed a little  
>"Explain!" I said pointing to my stomach<br>"After you went in to your parents house" I started to tear up a bit to Kate bringing up my Parents, "I told my dad that you had guns and pointed them at me which was then my mother came in and started going berserk and ran out and out to your house" She paused for a Breath,, "then you were there with a gun pointed at my mother, then shot her leg and she fell down screaming in pain" Another breath, "then I well,... I sorta..l Umm... I sorta Paunched you and you fell backwards and then your gun went off into your stomach"

After Kate explained I was a little bit more relaxed but that quickly changed when I realised something  
>"Kate?" I asked<br>"yeah" Kate replied  
>"I know you are a kind hearted person" I said<br>"And?" Kate replied thinking there was more  
>"What do you see in Garth to go out with him?"<br>"Well, I find his looks attractive" she said in a dreamy daze "and I.."  
>"Being attractive is not an excuse for being a shitty person, Kate"<br>"I know" Kate replied in a sad tone  
>"But you Kate" She looked up with hope in her eyes "You are beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines. You are beautiful, for the way you think. You are beautiful, for that sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love. You are beautiful, for your ability to make people smile even if they are sad. You are not beautiful for the way you dress or the way you use your make up. No, You are beautiful, deep down to your soul"<p>

After I said this Kate just burst out crying in to my shoulder,  
>"that is the most *Sniffle* beautiful thing anyone has *Sniffle* ever told me Humphrey" Kate replied in tears of joy.<p>

"kate, I loved you since I first found out what you are like, you are kind, funny, caring and sweet"

"Humphrey, here's the truth, I like you too, you are caring, funny, and SOOO KIND, I l.. I love you Humphrey" Kate said!

"WHAT, DID KATE JUST SAY SHE LOVED ME" I shouted to my self in my head "ok play it cool."  
>"I love you too kate" I replied before falling into an unconscious state not realising kate had been leaning my my bullet wound <p>

* * *

><p>AN

O_o What will happen next

Ok i see that this went by quick but this is my first story

**DON'T KILL ME**

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**I HATE SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

TO THA STORY!

Kate's P.O.V

"Humphrey loves me" I thought to myself,  
>"Hey Humphrey?" I asked, No response<br>"Humphrey?" I asked again, but still no response,  
>I looked down and saw he had passed out, I was wondering why. But then i felt something wet on my arm, I looked down to where I was resting my arm and almost screamed...<br>Blood was coming out from the bullet wound.

"Help! Help! I need some help in here!" I shouted, and immediately about 3 people came rushing in the door and straight to me and Humphrey.  
>"What Happened here?" One of the Doctors asked,<br>"We were talking and I did not see that I resting my arm on his wound and he passed out,"I replied thinking I have possibly killed Humphrey.  
>"Hey, its not your fault, he will be fine," A nurse said attempting to comfort me, but it did not work, as I just ran out of the room and ran out of the hospital where I ran home and locked my self in my bedroom with my parents trying to gain access and was asking a bunch of questions on why i was crying and whats wrong.<br>I just replied by saying, "I might of Killed Humphrey" and of course me saying this made my mother to start screaming,  
>"I'll Kill him myself if he is not already dead," Which only made me cry harder, I eventually ended up crying myself to sleep.<p>

Humphrey's P.O.V

I woke up two days later in the same room with the same layout, same noise, same everything.  
>A nurse walked in and nodded to me in welcoming and i sorta nodded back.<br>The nurse was not there for long, she only came to check on my bandages.

A doctor arrived shortly after to tell me i am free to go home tomorrow, he said i am healing faster than anyone he as ever seen."  
>"He does not know me well enough" i whispered to my self, the doc did not notice.<p>

I soon fell asleep at about 11PM.

The next morning i was woken up be a nurse,  
>"Time to get up. People are here to take you home."<br>"ok" i replied still half asleep,

I got up and saw Fresh cloths on the end of the bed, so i took them and went to get changed in the bathroom.  
>I came out and got my bloody cloths in a bag and waled out of my room with a crutch under my left arm and walked out to the lobby where my heart dropped.<p>

There in the lobby was Kate, looking depressed? And then there was Winston, looking please i am okay, then Eve, looking pissed and is walking on crutches with her leg in a cast, also partially growling at me.

I greeted them all with a hello, Kate just replied with a sad, "hey", Winston with a "hello", and Eve with a not bothered grunt.

we all then walked to Winston car, where i sat by Kate. Kate would not make any form of contact with me at all, which i found strange.

We soon pulled up at there house where i then thanked them for the lift and waled across the road to my house.  
>"*Sigh* so lonely all by myself." I say to myself when I get in.<br>I went straight to my room and went to my closet where I found my Two guns neatly stored away, plus more. I pulled out my Glock 17 and a P380, I set them down on my bed and got dressed into my sleeping clothes and put my P380 on safety and put it under my pillow, I then took my Glock 17 and did a quick check on the house, making sure my doors and windows were locked, then went up to my bedroom and went to sleep for a long day tomorrow where i went back to school, no doubt i will be swarmed by people, or not depends if they heard about me having a gun.

"aghh, who cares, ill hide them in a different places" i said beofore falling into a nice deep sleep.

Sorry it took so long, I HATE SCHOOL  
>Bye<p> 


End file.
